Mortal Kombat X: Rejuvination
by KingKhrystopher
Summary: After the events of Mortal Kombat X, Kalypso, daughter of an all-powerful sorceress, finds herself among Kotal Kahn. Erron Black x Kalypso Sub-Zero x Kalypso. Rated M for future chapters.
1. The Awakening

Chapter One

Kalypso ran away from the Tarkatan Guards imposed at the entrances to Kotal Khan's palace. She ran as fast as she could, hoping to outdistance herself from them by running as fast as possible. She used her two Kunai to fly through the air and stop them. But the Tarkatan warriors only swiped them to the side and kept coming for her. Luckily, she'd cast a spell on them so that'd they'd always return to her.

Kalypso's feet were killing her; she'd chosen the wrong day to wear heels. In fact, she chose the wrong day to wear everything she was wearing. She was wearing a gold dress with a silver belt around the waist and under the breasts. Her golden footed silver heeled shoes were inadequate too. Kalypso was rich, but that didn't make her any less open to being called for bounties. And a big one was on a Mister Reptile.

She continued running away, heels clonking away as she ran. The Tarkatan warriors pushed through innocent bystanders to get to her, while Kalypso slid through them, weaving as fast as she could. She occasionally threw energy beams behind her; she had powerful magic abilities concerning spirits and beings, and the like.

Eventually, she came to be in the jungle. She had no idea how she could have run all the way from the Outworld Castle to a jungle, but oh well.

She slapped at branches and limbs in her way, several snakes hissing and bugs buzzing at her. She saw nothing but green foliage and brown branches.

All she had really done was slap the Tarkatan warrior across the face for admiring her physique. If anyone was wrong, it was him.

Kalypso could hear them, but not see them, so she pressed her hands together, which made them glow. She did this as she was running, and said, "Kuriachen Myriad!"

A red spirit appeared behind her, and ran behind in her opposite direction, to stop the Tarkatan warriors.

Eventually, the trees thinned out, and Kalypso ran through the clearing towards the Outworld Marketplace. She saw plenty of people, seeing a lady in a shop, having one table full of things with a large blanket over and around it.

She ran for it and dived into the safety of the shop. As she watched from behind the stand, she saw the Tarkatan soldiers looking around for her. They kept looking around the entire shop, and Kalypso thought she was gonna get away with it.

She was so wrong.

One of the Tarkatan soldiers spotted her shimmering shoe, and ran after it. Kalypso tried to get up, but by the time she got up, he'd grabbed her leg and yanked her from under the table.

Kalypso screamed as his claws sank into her skin. He dragged her by the leg, and pulled her to a laying position.

She tried to escape, but the other Tarkatan came up behind her. Kalypso could almost feel the pain already.

She filled her hands with Dark Energy, but it was useless. She didn't even need it.

A hole appeared in the first Tarkatan's head. At the same time, a loud pinging sound resonated over everything.

He was wearing black clothes under a brown leather vest, gauntlets and boots, with a poncho around his shoulders and a mask covering the lower half of his face. Ten gallon hat barely covering his dark blonde hair, and various bandoleers wrapped is his waist, upper arms, and his hat. Holsters for his sidearms strapped to his thighs. Caucasian skin and blue eyes.

'Oh shit," Kalypso thought. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit..."

She'd heard too many rumors about him. He was a Gunslinger, an Outlaw, and an excellent Marksman.

Yeah, it was Erron Black.

Kalypso was unaware of the amount of blood on her; all she was worried about was that gun on her.

Erron Black stared at her. "Real smart..." He stared at her.

Kalypso stared at him, oblivious to the fact that he was asking her name.

Erron Black turned to look around, noticing that the only people around were Blanche and a few shopkeepers.

"Who do you think I'm talking to, girl?" Erron asked impatiently.

"I... Uh..." Kalypso was afraid that his gun was still on her, and stared at it instead of him.

"If you won't tell me your name I'll have to call you Princess," he said, replacing his gun in his pocket.

Kalypso finally looked him in the eyes, and called upon her mother. "Come on mother, don't fail me now of all times."

Kalypso's eyes glowed red, and so did Erron's. His eyes glazed over, and he started to grab his gun. Then he aimed it at her.

"Mind games don't work on me, kid. Now, just turn yourself over, everything will be fine."

Kalypso cried silently to herself. No doubt Kotal Khan would have her executed. He was an evil bastard, but Kalypso was never powerful enough to defeat him, much less kill him.

She stood up, any at herself, and her weak powers.. the daughter of an all powerful sorceress, and Kalypso could barely use her power.

Kalypso straightened up., and raised her hands. "What now? Finish me, my mother will disown me anyways."

Erron Black stared at her. "We're off to see Kotal Khan."

Kalypso's worst fears were brought to light. She didn't want to die, but death by the Emperor's hand was the best way to go. It appealed to her better than death by a rusty old bullet.

Erron Black said, "Oh goodie, we're here."

Kalypso was glad she could just put her life behind her and die. At least she would look beautiful.

Erron pushed Kalypso in front of him, then jabbed his gun into her back, propelling her forward.

They entered Kotal Khan's throne room, where he sat talking to Tarkatan warriors. But when he caught sight of Kalypso, he waved them away, upon which they left.

"What did this one do, Erron?" Kotal asked, looking at Kalypso with a glint in his eyes.

"Um, it's a girl," Erron said. "She slapped a Tarkatan soldier, and evaded their grasp."

Kotal looked at him, then to her. "What is her name?"

Erron nudged her back. She started and said, "I'm Kalypso."

Kotal moved back in his throne. "Well, you're rather beautiful for a criminal..."

Erron rolled his eyes.

Kotal analyzed the girl with his eyes, noting every detail. She was caramel, with darker brown hair with blond highlights, and hazel eyes.

"Well, Kalypso... Why did you slap the Tarkatan soldier?" Kotal asked.

"He was molesting me," she replied. "He was touching my arms."

Kotal looked at her, then at Erron Black. "Well, you should have just killed her, Erron. Why bring her here?"

"Well, she had rather strong abilities, you see; she uses two decorative kunai as well as her own powers, mainly just energy beams, though." Erron started.

Kotal Khan smiled. "Erron?"

Erron stood to attention. "Yeah, Emperor?"

"You are her protector," he said. "You are to train her to harness her abilities and use them to serve me."

Erron Black was surprised. "But Emperor-"

"Or you may join her in death." Kotal said.

Erron fumed. "Sure, Emperor." Then he grabbed her arm. "Come on."

Kalypso struggled as she was pulled away, earning a grin from Kotal Khan.

Erron dragged her all the way up to a room high up in the castle. They climbed up countless steps up to Erron's own room. Kalypso knew this because his room door had "EB" on it.

He pushed the door of his room open. "Gonna go in?"

Kalypso stared at him as she walked in.

It was... Interesting, to say the least. It was really long, but there was nothing of importance, just a huge bed on the right wall of the door she came in, some drawers on the wall on the right of the bed, and two extra doors, one on the side of the room opposite the bed, and one next to the dresser, leading to presumably a bathroom and a closet. The walls were brown, and so was the carpet floor. The only decorative things there were were an exquisite case, blue, encrusted with diamonds, and a poster of a huge gun. There was nothing else other than that.

Kalypso looked around, looking for where she would sleep. There was nowhere to sleep other than the bed, and there was no doubt that Erron slept there. While it was obvious he wasn't a Johnny Cage, what if he snored? What if he took up most of the bed? What if he slept naked? What if he had morning wood? What if he tried to touch her, and shot off her head like she'd heard so much about?

Erron walked up right behind her and asked, "You got any clothes?"

Kalypso shook her head.

Erron sighed. "I mean at another place, a home, like that."

Kalypso nodded. "Yeah, umm... The 'Outworld's Finest' Hotel."

"Room number?" Erron asked with a stare.

"Uh, 548." Kalypso said. "I have drawers full of clothes."

Erron looked at her. "I bet you do." He strode past her into the open room.

She watched as he sat on the bed and took off his boots. He watched her watch him, and simply stared as she watched him undress.

He took off his many bandoleers, including the ones on his waist, arms, legs, but took his hat off altogether. There was something sexy about the way he moved, like he was teasing her, making her stare.

As he started to remove his gauntlets, he sighed. "Princess, turn around."

Kalypso was snapped out of her trance. She nodded and turned away from Erron.

Her eye caught upon the exquisite blue case. It was shimmering, obviously covered in Moissanite. It had clear sides, but a blue top, edges, and bottom.

She walked over to it, seeing the beauty in the craftsmanship. This was not made for sale; this was either made for keeps or for a loved one.

As she reached out to touch it, she saw that there was a big gold lock on the front. It was beautiful.

She turned around after admiring it for around a minute. "Where'd you get-"

She didn't finish her sentence, because she saw Erron Black.

Undressed.

On his bed.

She quickly turned back around, trying her hardest to forget what she saw. He wasn't exposed, but it was just as bad. If not for the bandoleers on his crotch...

Erron got up from his bed, obviously unbothered by his nudity, and went to his drawer. He rummaged through for something to wear, then noticed Kalypso was still facing the other direction.

He pulled out a loincloth and shirt, and put them on. "Now you can look."

Kalypso turned around, and saw Erron. The loincloth wasn't doing much to hide his privates, but it was better than being straight bare.

"I'm calling in some people to bring your clothes here," Erron said. "You'll need to dress your best; we're having a feast."

Kalypso nodded. She turned back around, trying to wait for Erron to get the hint and go in the shower.

He grabbed some clothes from his drawer, and went into the shower.

Kalypso finally turned around. She looked around, then attempted to run for the door, but only after she heard the water start running in the shower. She walked over to the door, and turned the knob. It opened!

She looked down the hallway, seeing nothing either way. She knew that she could be murdered if she was caught deserting.

Even so, she closed Erron Black's door and ran down the hall.


	2. The Gigolo

Kalypso ran down the hall, avoiding being caught by Tarkatans, or even worse, Kotal Kahn himself. As she made her escape, she noticed that no one was really wandering down the halls. She ran down, coming to a staircase. She ran as fast as she could, jumping down most of them. As she reached the end, she saw a sight that almost made her vomit.

There was a head, gushing slowly dripping out of the wound, and the body a few stairs lower.

Kalypso continued to walk down the stairs, choosing to ignore it, and eventually got past it.

She made it even farther down the stairs, eventually clearing them altogether.

When she did, she saw Kotal Kahn himself, carrying a knife with blood dripping from it. Kalypso knew she should stay quiet, and live, but she was appalled. "Why did you kill him?"

Kotal turned around. "Hello Kalypso. I see you have found one of my servants. Yes, he was to bring you to me, but he failed to retrieve you."

"Well here I am," Kalypso said. "And I'll fight for his honor!"

Kalypso finished by jumping onto Kotal's stomach while he was standing and driving her kunai into his chest.

Kotal fell to the ground.

Kalypso felt a sense of accomplishment. Seeing Kotal on the ground made her so happy.

She said, "I think I'll be leaving now." Then she stepped over him.

Kalypso made her way outside. There was no one there, really. She was rather surprised.

She ran away from the castle as fast as she could, without turning back.

When she reached the forest, she was tired. She stopped for a minute to pick up her dress, and examine if any damage had been dealt to the dress. No irreversible damage done, Kalypso continued on her journey.

She continued to walk until she reached a clearing. There was a big ass house there, with a sign in front of it that said, "Property of Kotal Kahn."

Kalypso laughed, and walked up to the house. It looked more Earth-esque than most houses, but it was okay.

She pushed the door, and it opened. "Anyone here?" she asked,

She walked deeper into the house. It was very large, with a foyer with marble floors and wooden walls and furniture.

"Who the hell are you?" A woman walked from a door next to Kalypso.

Kalypso turned around. "I'm Kalypso... Who are you?"

The woman looked appalled. "I'm Leah. Are you Errie's friend or something?"

"Who?" Kalypso asked. What was an Errie?

"Erron?" Leah asked. "Know him?"

"Yeah, I know him," Kalypso said. "Erron Black?"

Leah nodded. "He needs to see me today; my husband has been acting weirdly around me and I am very bored."

Kalypso's eyes widened significantly. This woman couldn't mean... The jewels... His seductive manner and no problem with nudity...

"Is he your... Gigolo?" Kalypso asked.

Leah nodded. "Of course, he loves his mama."

Kalypso almost had to refrain from laughing. Erron Black the gigolo. She wondered if he was a good poledancer. But this woman was about 30... Too young to need a gigolo. And Erron was too old; gigolos are usually really young, like 20 to 30. Erron had to be... what, 36, 38? He couldn't be 27.

Leah shook her head. "Love your dress."

Kalypso beamed. "Thanks. My mother had it made for me."

"Very nice," Leah said. "How about getting a few drinks?"

Kalypso was a bit hesitant, but hey, Leah had Erron Black on a leash, literally, so if she could befriend her, maybe Kotal Kahn's worst enforcer could be neutralized.

She followed Leah into the house, deeper into the kitchen.

Leah grabbed a few drinks from her refrigerator, like some sodas and beer.

Kalypso chose the soda. She hated beer.

"So, how'd you end up here?" Leah asked. Kalypso smiled at her.

Kalypso explained the story of her growing up, under the constant supervision of her mother and Princess Kitana, as well as Lord Raiden. Even Lord Fujin had been in her company, knowing that she would be a protector of Earthrealm. Evaluating her past, Kalypso was not living up to everyone's standards. The Shaolin had pre accepted Kalypso for training and everything... But Kalypso didn't like them. They lived by strict rules and honor, and quite frankly, it was predominantly male. She got catcalls all the time, and she'd brutally injured several for it.

By the time she was at the point when she crossed over to Outworld, there was a knock on the door.

Leah smiled. "That's Erron!" She stood up. "I'll go get the door."

Kalypso almost screamed. She ran upstairs and went into a room which looked like a bedroom, and hid in the closet.

"Hello, Erron," Leah said. Kalypso could hear rustling downstairs. "Did you miss me?"

The next words frightened Kalypso. "Yes, mama..." Erron Black said. "Shall we head upstairs?"

Leah must have nodded, because twenty seconds later, they were on the bed. Kalypso had blinds on the closet doors, so she saw Erron Black. And what she saw him wearing was appalling.

He was wearing two straps on his chest, and brown pants with gun holsters on them. Of course it was sexy, but knowing he dressed like that on purpose downplayed it.

They were obviously having a good time, so Kalypso tried to ignore the sounds and screams coming from the other side. She turned away. There was quite a bit of room as it was a walk in closet, so Kalypso laid down on the floor. But the lustful moans and screams filled Kalypso's heart with curiosity. She stood up and looked inside the room.

She saw Erron Black on his back, and Leah bouncing up and down on him. She was moaning and screaming as she rode him reverse cowgirl position.

Kalypso saw Erron. His mask was still on, so she couldn't see his face. But she saw his obvious pleasure and happiness.

She grabbed plenty of Leah's dresses, made a nice bed, and dozed off.

When Kalypso came to, she realized that there were no more screams or moans. She turned around, seeing nothing but clothes around her, and the dresses. She peered through the blinds, seeing Erron and Leah sleeping.

She opened the closet door, and snuck past the sleeping couple. She smiled as she saw Erron with hickeys all over his body.

She walked back down the stairs, seeing the stairs she ran up so long ago. She smiled as she saw the door left open; she thought she might have to break it down. She grabbed one of the forgotten sodas, and felt, closing the door behind her. And, using her mother's powers, she sprinted away faster than she ever had.


	3. The Lin Kuei

Kalypso found herself waiting at the Krossroads of the Netherrealm. She was waiting for the boy Takida, Takeita,... Tapeitup?

Regardless of her pretend ignorance to the spelling of his name, he was to help her to Earth. She wanted to find Kuai Liang, and join the Lin Kuei. As she waited, she saw that there were plenty there that should have driven her insane if she was a regular human.

Thank goodness she wasn't.

Eventually, she heard Takemenow's footsteps, and turned to look at him. He saw dressed in his usual garb, walking towards her with a smile on his dopey face.

Takeda was never someone Kalypso ever saw herself dating; he was too young, even though he was 22 and she was 21; she enjoyed older men, men that wouldn't play around and leave her.

"Hey Kalypso," Takeda said to her. He walked towards her with his arms open wide, expecting a hug. Kalypso ducked under his arms and onto the other side of him.

"Hey Takeda..." Kalypso said. "How are you...?"

Takeda just stared at her. Kalypso was saddened that this was what their inseparable friendship had come to. They had been friends since a few years ago, but they'd drifted apart considerably, and it didn't help that their parents weren't on the best of terms.

"So, um..." Kalypso stammered, trying to find something to say to Takeda. "Can you help me out? I need to get to Earth."

Takeda nodded. "Sure." He began to close his eyes as the portal started to glow. Takeda's hands started to glow blue, like his father's as he worked his magic.

Kalypso took this time to stare at his ass. She'd heard all from his companions how huge and fat it was; but seriously, she didn't see anything special. It was larger than most, but not huge.

Within a minute, the portal was up and ready to use. it was purple, with blue cackling at the edges. Takeda stepped out of the way. "Here's your ride," Takeda said.

Kalypso smiled and walked past Takeda, into the portal. "Kalypso?" Takeda asked.

"Yeah?" Kalypso replied.

"If things don't work out, I could always talk to Hanzo for you." Takeda asked, looking rather sheepish.

Kalypso smiled. "I'll consider it, Takeda," Kalypso walked fully through the portal.

When she reappeared, she was in a city full of people. They were bustling around, bundled up to prevent the cold from penetrating their skin, as it was night, and there was snow falling.

Kalypso shivered. She was wearing a different dress, granted, but this one was significantly more revealing than the first one. It was blue and white, befitting the territory she was about to explore. Luckily, she brought her wallet, and she was loaded...

"Time to go couture shopping," Kalypso said.

Kalypso had purchased a fur jacket, which was white, and a blue headpiece, as well as mittens and fur leggings. Now she was perfectly concealed while looking cute too.

She headed past all of the neon signs and towards the forest, where she was told the Lin Kuei Temple was. Kalypso stepped straight into the woods, and remembered what the spirit had told her.

"Nearly a drakon forward and a drakon left, then forwards again, and the palace is bowing before you."

Kalypso followed the directions, seeing many snakes and animals, which she had to blast out of defense. As she walked in the forest, she wondered what she would say to the Lin Kuei. "I'm an Elder God's daughter and want to join the Lin Kuei?"

She was nearly at the Temple when she heard something crack behind her.

She turned around, but saw nothing behind her. She tried to turn back and run, but she saw a blue light, and she was out.

When Kalypso woke up, she was in a black room with two men. Both of them wore blue garb and masks. She was on the floor in cage with blue bars, no bottom, and smoke coming from the bars. She touched one of them, only to pull her hand back in pain with a yelp. Her finger had felt freezer burn.

One of the Lin Kuei heard Kalypso and turned around. "Hello, maiden." He bowed to her.

"Where the hell am I ?" Kalypso asked.

"You're at the Lin Kuei Temple, of course," he replied. "Sub-Zero will be here to see you shortly."

Kalypso snorted. "Well how soon is shortly?"

The Lin Kuei turned back around. "Soon."

Kalypso ended up waiting about ten more minutes, waiting for Sub-Zero to come for her, when the door on the far side of the room opened. It was Sub-Zero!

"Sub-Zero!" Kalypso cried as he stepped inside.

He just looked at her, then at his companions. "Very nice work."

They both bowed to him.

Sub-Zero approached her, white eyes glowing and a scowl on his face. "Why do you approach the Lin Kuei, when you were not invited by myself or any other?"

Kalypso stammered, taken aback by the harshness in his tone. "Well, um, Sub-Zero, I, ah, well I was wondering-"

"Sub-Zero?" One of the Lin Kuei walked in through the door Sub-Zero walked through.

"Silence girl," Sub-Zero said. "Yes?"

"Takahashi Takeda told me to relay a message to you. It's about the girl."

"Say it then," Sub-Zero said.

"He said he sent her here, as she was seeking guidance and help, also mentioning she was strong." The Lin Kuei paused before continuing. "He also said to let him know if she was okay."

Sub-Zero looked at Kalypso. "Tell him she is fine, but not yet a Lin Kuei."

The Lin Kuei nodded, and turned tail and ran.

Sub-Zero balled his fist, and the cage around Kalypso broke. She got up off of the ground, just to be knocked back down by Sub-Zero.

She grunted as she hit the ground. Sub-Zero threw an iceball at her, but she dodged and jumped to her feet.

"First lesson; Never get caught off guard." Sub-Zero said.

"Fine, let's go," Kalypso said.

Kalypso groaned when Sub-Zero punched her in the face, but immediately recovered with three kicks and a leg sweep, and an energy blast. Sub-Zero went for quite a tumble.

She felt victorious. At first, Sub-Zero was kicking her ass; then she adjusted to him and began landing blows of her own.

As Kuai Liang lay on the floor, moaning, she knew not to help him. She grabbed his arm, and used chains of pure blue energy to bind them. Then she bound his legs together, and pulled her two kunai from her dress.

Sub-Zero complied. "Okay, okay, Kalypso... You may join."

Kalypso made the chains disappear. Kuai Liang lay on the floor, gasping for breath.

"You fight well, Kalypso," Sub-Zero said. "And I am glad to have you assist me."

Kalypso grabbed her bleeding eye. "Yeah... Me..." Kalypso felt faint. "I'm very tireeeeduh!"

Kalypso fell to the floor, the duh only coming out when she hit the floor. The world blurred before her eyes, and she drooped into unconsciousness.


	4. The Kontest

Kalypso groaned when she woke up. There was a nurse in front of her, holding something cold up on her leg. He was wrapping it around and around, until Kalypso saw what it was; glowing snow.  
The man didn't see she was awake until he looked at her face. Then he saw her.  
"Hello, ma'am," he said. "I'm Doctor Frazier, and I'm bounding up your leg. You damaged it pretty badly in your fight with Kuai."  
Kalypso closed her eyes as he finished bandaging her leg. Then he set down the rest of the bandages he'd been holding. "I'm off to see another patient, so call if you need me!"  
He left the room to see another patient, and left the door open.  
A few minutes later, a group of people came rushing in. They were yelling and running towards Kalypso. There were masses of them, and Kalypso was too weak to count them all.  
They were bombarding Kalypso with questions, and Kalypso couldn't answer half of them.  
Then a voice came from outside, "Everyone out!"  
Everyone turned on their heels and left, with sad faces on.  
A boy walked inside, after everyone left. He looked about 23ish, not much older than that though.  
"Hey," he said. "My name's Snow; call me that, if you will."  
Kalypso nodded her head in little increments. The boy had icy blonde hair, a blue shirt, black pants, and what was presumably a mask around his neck. Kalypso smiled and nodded. "Kalypso, how ya doin?"  
Snow laughed. "We're gonna be such good friends."  
"I hope so," Kalypso said. "Help me up."  
Snow shook his head. "You can't leave, not yet."  
Kalypso shook her head. "Then leave. If you won't help me, get out."  
Snow raised his hands in defense. "OK, Boss Lady. I'll get out of the way."  
Snow exited the room, closing the door behind him.  
Kalypso ripped off her bandages and sat up, and placed her hand on her leg. It glowed with a blue light as she healed herself.

Kalypso walked through the Lin Kuei camp, seeing about seven people walking around. All of them were males, all in the blue uniform; and all of them looked at her. And of course they would; she stuck out like a sore thumb.  
She walked towards the Lin Kuei Temple, running up to the door, and, looking around, opened the door and walked in.  
She looked up, seeing Kuai Liang speaking to someone. He hadn't yet noticed her, great. She quickly ran behind a pillar, and thought, "What should I wear?"  
She envisioned a silver dress consisting of a tube top and a veil in the back. She clapped her hands closed, and opened them again, and her clothes began to change.  
When she opened her eyes, her dress had formed. She twirled, and decided to go on and walk up the stairs.  
As she walked up the stairs, her heels clicked on the ground, and she saw the man and Kuai turn to face her. The man was Scorpion!  
Kuai's smile was imminent as she walked up the stairs. Soon she was standing beside Hanzo.  
"Hey, Kuai," she said, "I need to speak to you."  
Kuai Liang nodded. "And you shall, but I am currently talking to Hanzo Hasashi." Sub-Zero's grin widened. "You will just have to wait."  
"Well where am I supposed to do that, Sub-Zero?"  
He tried to hide his grin, but it was obvious he was basically laughing. "There is a room, two doors on the right, there are people waiting in there."  
Kalypso just looked at him. "Fuck. That." And she turned around and walked back out.

"...and then he told me to wait. Excuse me, but I need to know where the hell I'm supposed to be at right now," Kalypso said.  
Snow laughed. "Kalypso, Kuai is gonna kill you for that."  
Kalypso shook her head. "Not if I kill him first."  
She'd changed into a sparkling blue dress, with silver belts at the waist, and silver heels, as well as silver rings in her hair. Then she had straps running up her legs, making her a dazzling blue star.  
Kalypso was in the food hall with everyone else. The food hall had rectangular tables, three on each side of the room, with a walkway in between them on every side. The walkways were blue, and the floor was silver. On the ceiling there were chandeliers that glowed the most random color; icy blue. They cast flickering blue lights across the room. Walking up the walkway, there was a stage, with a throne, where the Grandmaster stood. There were 6 tables; the tables were white and blue: blue for males, white for females. There were tables with males, and girls at other tables. Several people caught Kalypso's eyes. There was a male who wore a blue shirt that was in a V-shape, with a loincloth dropping in front, as well as black pants, and a simple blue mask, but had really dark brown hair, and icy blue eyes. Then there was a male that wore a blue over shirt with black underneath it, with a silver and black belt with a large buckle, but he had no mask on, like many of the people here. He had really dark drown hair, and occasional wisps of silver in it. Kalypso knew she should probably go sit with the girls, but there was no open seat. Oh well.  
Everyone kept throwing her nasty stares. She wondered why. Once again, oh well. Some guys stared at her assets, some at her wardrobe, but no matter where she went, catcalls followed.  
"Can I get some fries with that shake?"  
"Swiggity Swooty, I'm coming for that booty!"  
Kalypso ignored them, and dug into her rice.  
Soon, everyone rose from their seats, and stood straight up. Kalypso saw this, and did the same.  
She saw why. Kuai Liang had walked in, and he was wearing a new outfit that usual. He walked up the aforementioned walkway, up to the stage, and sat on his throne. He rose his hands, and they filled with ice, and the ice blasted across the tables, freezing all the food, then he closed both hands, and the food shattered, disappearing.  
"Hello, my fellow Lin Kuei Clan of Assassins." Kuai Liang said. "It is my honor to be able to introduce you to yet another evening of peace. We have come one step closer to reaching peace with the White Lotus Faction, by consulting with its leaders, Raiden and Bo Rai Cho."  
Everyone began to clap, some even excitedly murmuring amongst themselves.  
Kuai Liang raised his hands, and the murmuring stopped at once.  
"Now, as I'm sure you're all aware, one of our own has passed." Kuai Liang's voice got heavy. "Flare has gone to be judged by the Elder Gods, he will be surely missed." But we must go on, and now that my third Clanmaster has died, I will need another. Elections for this position will begin in a fortnight. Elections will call for whom you want to be in the running, and then for who will win."  
Kalypso could hear some people murmuring among the groups. Flare was obviously who was missing from this table.  
"But, the Lin Kuei's influence has reached farther than we know. We have a new warrior who has joined the Lin Kuei; the Warrior Kalypso. Come forward."  
Kalypso almost shivered at her name being called. She of course stepped out from the table, and toward Kuai.  
When she reached the stage, she stepped up, and felt Kuai's hand on her shoulder. He turned her around to face the crowd.  
"This warrior has come to us in her need for guidance, and I cannot turn her down. Now, is anyone willing to allow her to sleep in her corridor?"  
There were a couple of murmurs, and a lot of talking amongst each other, and eventually; "There is no room."  
Kuai Liang nodded. "Then, I turn to you, men. I must ask... Tempest, my second Clanmaster?"  
The boy with the large buckle stepped onto the walkway. He looked at Kalypso, then to Kuai Liang. "Yes Grandmaster?"  
"Would you be so kind as to allow Kalypso to live with your and your roommate?" Kuai removed his hand from Kalypso's shoulder, and Kalypso was appalled to see there were ice crystals on her shoulder. "As my Clanmaster, I trust you the most to lead our young one to victory."  
Tempest looked like he'd rather deck her in the trashcan, but he bowed and said, "Yes, Grandmaster."  
"But first," Kuai said, "we must begin the Truth Ceremony."  
Everyone began to snicker, and Kalypso felt out of place. She saw a blue box with two orbs on it, on top of a table, with a big orb on a pedestal beside them. The orb was blue, with smoke swirling around inside all three of the orbs. Kuai sat down in the seat opposite the one with the two orbs.  
"Come, sit." Sub-Zero said.  
Kalypso smoothed out her dress and sat down. Kuai gestured for her to put her hands on the orbs, which she did. Unsurprisingly, they were cold.  
"Let's start out slow," Sub-Zero said, his voice echoing across the room. "What is your full name?"  
Kalypso took a breath. "It's very long, you sure?"  
Kuai looked to the last orb; she didn't know why; it was still blue.  
"Yes, tell us the entirety of it."  
"Well, Kalypso-Khristella Renaldi Layla di Konstellata." She smirked. "Or Kalypso for short."  
A couple of chuckles emerged from the crowd.  
"Okay, next... On a scale of 1 to 10, how attractive do you find me?" Kuai grinned.  
She looked at him, sweat starting to form. "Well, if you mean, would I date you, I'd say 3."  
"Just in general, Kalypso."  
She though for a second. "Well, I guess 7."  
Sub-Zero nodded and said, "How old are you?"  
"17...ish."  
The orb turned a weird shade of blueish red. Kuai noticed it.  
"I'll ask again; How old are you, Kalypso?"  
"Umm... I think I'm seventeen." Kalypso said. The orb turned back to its original blue.  
Kuai's eyebrow raised. "Next... What is your favorite color?"  
"I have multiple."  
"Well, what are they?"  
Kalypso thought for a second. "Gold, silver, blue, black, and white."  
Kuai asked her another, "Are you currently a virgin?"  
"Do you seriously have to ask that?" Kalypso just stared at him. "I don't see why that matters."  
The blue orb stayed blue, but the orbs Kalypso had been holding started turning red.  
Kuai stared at her. "Answer the question."  
Kalypso just stared at him. "I see no real point in answering."  
"Then I'll go with a no."  
"I am, fine!" Kalypso yelled out at him. Her eyes dilated, she was so embarrassed.  
Kuai looked at the orb. It stayed blue.  
There were quite a few snickers from the crowd. Kalypso was glad she didn't have apricot skin; she'd be blushing hard.  
"Next questions will be harder to answer, but answer truthfully. Now... Have you ever killed someone?"  
"No." Kalypso said. The orb turned a violent shade of red.  
Kuai looked at it, then at her. "Who did you kill?"  
"No one!" Kalypso yelled. "I never took someone's life!"  
The orb turned back blue.  
Kuai turned back to her. "Did you cause or were influential in anyone's death?"  
"Um... Yes."  
"Elaborate."  
Kalypso took a huge gulp of air. "When I was younger... There was a woman. She was with me, helping me to my house. Someone was after us. Then, the man came up, and he threw her on the ground. And I was helpless to save her!" A tear fell from Kalypso's eye. "I wanted to help her, but I ran away. I tried to help. I was scared. I let her die."  
A tear dripped on the table. "I was useless."  
The crowd was completely silent. Kuai had a sympathetic expression on his face. She straightened herself up, and looked him straight in the eye.  
"Okay, next is... Have you ever seen a man naked?"  
"Oh yes," Kalypso said.  
"How many times?"  
"About six." Kalypso thought. And then she realized how bad that sounded. "Remember that this is throughout the entire span of my life, so..."  
"Okay, do you know who Bi-Han is?"  
"Oh yeah, he was... Oh." Kalypso fell short. "He's your brother."  
"Next question... If someone hit you, would you hit them back?"  
"Oh yeah, if Sally pushes me on the playground, I'm gonna push her into a ditch."  
This elicited several laughs from the crowd. Kuai silenced them.  
"Now... What is your biggest secret?"  
"Then what's the point of having secrets if I have to tell you guys?" Kalypso asked.  
The orbs her hands were on turned red again. "We have no secrets," Kuai said. "We abandon them, and become one family."  
"Well, uh... This is kind of embarrassing..." Kalypso said.  
"Go on, Kalypso." Kuai watched her from behind his hair.  
"Well... I, umm... I once..." She refused to tell the world. "Come on mother, please..."  
"I once stole money from a bank." Kalypso said.  
Kuai looked at the orb, then back at her. "How much?"  
"About 10,000. But only because my mother left a will, and I could only claim the money when I turned 21, so I took a tiny bit out. I didn't rob them, just used my... Connections who worked there to get it for me."  
"How much money did your mother leave for you?" Kuai asked.  
"I don't know, but there are a whole bunch of zeros after it." Kalypso said.  
Kuai stared at her. "Last question; Why do you want to join the Lin Kuei?"  
"Honestly?" Kalypso asked.  
"Truthfully."  
"Well, I'm hoping to find a place where I can be allowed to be myself, and improve my abilities, but... I also want to be somewhere where I can escape my past, and focus only on my future. I want to live in a place where people can just accept me for, well, me."  
Kuai looked at her. "I believe you."  
Kalypso scoffed. "Oh, the blue orb is blue, but you believe me. Okay."  
Sub-Zero stood up, and said, "Cheers for Kalypso!"  
The room exploded into cheers... All except for a particular group of girls at the table to Kalypso's left. They consisted of a girl with icy blue hair, a girl with black hair, a girl with pink hair, and a girl with rainbow colored hair. They all just stared at her.  
"Very well. Everyone, report to your rooms!" Kuai Liang said. "And Tempest, show Kalypso to her new room." With that, Kuai left the stage.  
The blue-clad ninja nodded, and walked up to her. "Come on."  
He waited until everyone left the room, then began to leave. Kalypso followed him.

The Lin Kuei had built one huge building, in which individual "squares" lived. In those squares multiple groups lived. Kalypso shared her square with two other groups. The interior of the square is focused around a large central hallway serving as the main avenue of traffic and entrance area to the adjacent rooms. The hallway flows into a large, wide staircase that provides the main means of egress from the entertainment area of the floor to the private rooms on the second floor. Four formal rooms with sixteen foot ceilings, pocket doors, fireplaces and tall windows form the main block of the building. Kalypso was used to expensive houses, but this was amazing. On the first floor, the hallway and front parlor retain the original wallpaper from 1882 with classic Anglo-Japanese asymmetrical designs and exotic motifs. The other rooms have been redecorated to approximate the original wallpaper and paint colors of blue and white.

"Hello, my name is Shadow," the black-clad ninja said to her. "I live here too. Being a girl, I'm gonna move my stuff and let you sleep on your own side of the room. That way, you can have your own bed, and your own side to put your clothes if you got any, and so you can have your own shower. It would be weird for you to have to take a shower it a guy, right, Tempest?"  
Tempest had been undressing, so he turned around, exposing his chest. "Uh yeah, sure. Girl power." He turned back around.  
"Well, what are your power sources?" Kalypso asked, sitting on the bed Shadow offered her.  
"Shadow... Does that not ring a bell? If not, mine is of darkness. Tempest?"  
Tempest turned back around, he was almost completely naked, except for his boxers. "Wind. Air. Cyclones. Whatever you like, so long as it's air. Fujin is my father, deal with it. What's your power source, heh?"  
"Oh, I control the entire spectrum," Kalypso said. "I can use anything."  
Tempest turned back around. "What?"  
Kalypso smiled. "Yes, I can control any element. Water, fire, earth, air, light, metal, lava... Name it, and I've used it to survive."  
Shadow simply stared. "Wait... What!?"  
"Pay attention; my mother passed on to me the ability to control everything."  
"Oh my..." Tempest said. Then he looked at Shadow, then back at Kalypso.  
"What's wrong?" Kalypso asked.  
"Well... The person who you're replacing? He had the same powers," Shadow said. "He chose to develop Fire as his chosen power, hence the name, Flare. Then, one week, his powers started acting real weird. It triggered a bunch of elements when they got close to him, especially if he was mad or scared. It was what killed him, on his journey to control it." Shadow shook his head. "It was very sad, he was murdered by the very thing which made him strong."  
"How old was he?" Kalypso asked. She wet through a similar phase, but she had to ask.  
"He was 16."  
"Of course; he went through the Changing." Kalypso replied. "I feel for him..."  
"The Changing?" Shadow asked.  
"Yeah. When you turn 16, your powers start to get away from you, they start to become more sensitive to everything. Like, if you had your hands at your sides, and you rose them really fast, a part of the ground might come up. But I wasn't around people when that happened, so it didn't matter. I actually enjoyed it. I felt so powerful! But, being 17, I've already been through that."  
Shadow turned around and said, "Oh my gosh."  
"Well, I guess that you had better chosen a power source to develop, because you can't expand on all of em." Tempest replied.  
"Oh, no matter," Kalypso said. "I'll just do, uh, let's see... Water."  
"How'd you settle on that?" Tempest asked.  
"Well, I did Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. Water was first, Fire second, Earth third, and Air fourth. Water won."  
Shadow and Tempest brushed it off as nothing, then said, "Okay, well, I guess when you go for training, you tell them that?"  
Kalypso smiled. "Well that'll be all fun, right?"  
***Seven months later***  
"And as yet another year ends, I give utmost thanks to you, Elder Gods, for blessing the Lin Kuei with yet another year of growth and strength," Kuai Liang said.  
Kalypso bowed to the statue before her. She had much to be thankful for. She'd found a home in the Lin Kuei, she'd developed her powers to the point of almost invincibility, and she had risen up in power; she'd won the election for Clanmaster. There were 8 Clanmasters, as Kalypso learned. How the Lin Kuei ran was;  
Trainees, who are in training, Warriors, who serve the Clan, Assassins, who actually go out on missions to do things, Clanmasters, who oversee the above and take part in Clan discussions, and Highmasters, who acted as the Grandmaster's chief advisors and deputies. His Highmasters were Frost, Blaze, and Shimmer.  
She had adopted a mask, really light blue, with black claw marks on the edges. No one remembered what she looked like anymore. Kalypso even picked up a codename; Torrent. She would also answer to Katastrophe, if you were a close friend of hers. Many people even forgot her name, and used only Torrent to refer to her.  
"And so, Elder Gods, we thank you. Amen." Kuai Liang said.  
Kalypso stood with everyone, and walked into the Lin Kuei Temple.

"Hello. I welcome you all to our 25th annual Kage," Kuai Liang said. "Today, in the 1st Day of January, I will allow 12 of my best fighters to battle each other for the chance to win this." Kuai Liang held up a silver medallion. "And when you finish beating them, only one more challenge awaits... Me. Then, you will face your final opponent. But remember, after making the top 2, you must defeat your final opponent to go on. This medallion shall represent strength, discipline, power, and diligence. To win it, you must showcase all four. Now, I would welcome Kotal Kahn of Outworld, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage of Earthrealm, and all of our other attendants."  
Kuai had made an arena he had hidden to everyone, made to look exactly like the Kolluseum, and invited all of the world leaders to attend. He would showcase 12 fighters to come fight each other, and try to win the medallion. Torrent, Frost, Terra, Shadow, Tempest, Snow, Shimmer, Blaze, Tundra, Glacier, Storm, and Lightning all were competing for the medallion. "Our first fight will be... Tundra, and Shimmer!"  
A boy with white ensemble and blonde hair steps up, and faces a male with blue clothing and a mask.  
They fight. The battle is intense and fierce, as Tundra has a clear advantage with his training and powers, forcing Shimmer to use every trick at his disposal to keep in the fight. Through sheer determination, Shimmer manages to defeat the iceman.  
"And Shimmer takes the fight, kicking Tundra to the curb." Kuai said. Two Lin Kuei members came and picked Shimmer and Tundra up, and took them out to get help.  
"Next will be... Storm and Frost!" The icy blue haired girl and a girl with a black hood, clothing and mask on come.  
They fight. Storm's telekinesis finds an equal match in Frost's freezing process, resulting in a brutal display of magic and sorcery. But in the end, Frost prevails against the sorceress.  
"Next. Blaze and Snow!"  
They fight. The battle is even more visceral and bloody than when Frost fought Storm. Unprepared for the increased power of the boy's ice attacks, the flame specter finds himself at the disadvantage and Snow mercilessly presses the attack. After a hard fought battle, Snow finally knocks Blaze to the floor.  
"Next, Torrent and Shadow!"  
They fight. The man is unlike anything Kalypso has faced before, with his ability to conjure both dark magic and shadow clones of himself to fight with. Nonetheless, Kalypso's fighting ability and mastery of the Oceanic arts sees her through the fight, and eventually she leaves the sorcerer down on the floor.  
"Now, Lightning and Terra!"  
They fight. As powerful as Terra is, she is little match for Lightning and his super speedy projectiles. After a brief battle, Lightning soon has Terra knocked out on the floor.  
"And lastly, Tempest and Glacier!  
They fight. As brutal a fighter as Glacier is, Tempest manages to take advantage of his lack of discipline to take the fight to him. He soon leaves the snowman down for the count.  
"Now we have finished normal pools," Kuai said. "Now, only true combat remains."  
Kalypso was in the caged-off room underneath the seats, where Tempest said, "Oh, because the first battles were such a breeze."  
"Now, out of Top 3 Pools, we have Tundra and Shimmer!"  
They fight. Even though he's just fought an intense battle with Tundra, a ice bearer, Shimmer shows he still has the stamina to take on Snow. After another hard fought exchange, Shimmer manages to emerge victorious.  
"Amazing! Now... Torrent and Lightning!"  
They fight. Showing her tenacity and taking advantage of Lightning's reluctance to fight, Kalypso aggressively takes it to the Child of Thunder and knocks him down.  
"Now, finally, we have Frost and Tempest!"  
"I will kill you for taking out my friend," Frost said to Tempest.  
"Love to see it, hun."  
They fight. Tempest's powers prove more of a match for Frost that Storm did, but even he cannot withstand the fury of the vengeful ninja. Frost once again emerges victorious and leaves Tempest unconscious on the ground.  
"No!" Kalypso screamed. She couldn't believe it.  
"Finally, we have our top 3. Now, they will do battle against me, and whomever does not defeat me, or defeat me the quickest, looses." Now, first up is... Torrent!"  
Kalypso waved behind her in the caged off room, and walked out to see Sub-Zero. He was dressed in his normal garb.  
"Now!" Shadow had taken over voicing. "Fight!"  
They fight. Sub-Zero is an expert fighter in the Shaolin arts, but the powers of a demigod could prove too much to cope with for Sub-Zero. They trade blow for blow, and go toe to toe for the win, Kuai obviously having the upper hand. But, Kalypso finds an opening, and, soon beats him into the ground.  
"And Kalypso may have the win here, given that the other two initiates either do not beat him or beat him faster than she!"  
Kalypso went to go sit down, in the cage.  
"Ooh, a good one, Frost versus Sub-Zero! Ice match!"  
They fight. The battle is truly an epic one, with both kombatants equally matched in strength and fighting skill. In the end, Sub-Zero's power gets the better of Frost, and she is beaten into submission.  
"Oh no, Frost has lost! Punny, but now, unless Shimmer looses worse than she does, she will be out of the competition! And with that... Shimmer!"  
They fight. Sub-Zero is forced to defend himself against Shimmer's furious assault. Fueled by desperation, both kombatants fight with all of their strength, and it is an even match due to the previous fights weakening Sub-Zero's powers. However, Kuai manages to get an advantage and he knocks Shimmer to the floor.  
"Ooh! Well, I think we know who has truly won... Frost!"  
Frost walked up to Kalypso. "Let's go. I'll have that medallion around my chest, weakling."  
"You wish."  
"Fight!"  
They fight. The battle is truly epic, possibly the most epic and evenly matched, with neither the powerful Torrent or Frost getting any clear advantage for the majority of it. Frost comes for Kalypso brutally, showing strength and determination, but Kalypso always evades and tries to come in with her own hits. For what seems like an age, the two girls duke it out with everything they have, but eventually the Water Queen prevails and knocks Frost to the floor. As she struggles to her feet and tries to charge again, Kalypso blasts her once more with shimmering water.  
Frost falls, and cannot get back up.  
"I think our winner is obvious... After an obviously skilled and equal battle, Torrent takes it to her, and defeats the Snow Queen! Give it up for the 25th Annual Kage Master!"  
The crowd jumped up and roared with applause, giving her a standing ovation. Kalypso almost falls to the floor, buts stays conscious enough to see Kuai Liang walk up to her and place the medallion around her neck. "Fantastic job, Kalypso."

"Well, time to hit the showers, I'll go first, and whoever wants will go next." Kuai Liang said. He walked into the shower room, and closed the door behind him.  
Everyone else waited for a while before he came out. By the time that the audience had left, so had everyone else. Eventually Kalypso was the last one..  
She was feeling tired, yet restless. So... She did the unthinkable.  
She opened the door.  
When she walked in, Kuai had his eyes closed, rubbing himself down with soap. Just staring Ade Kalypso's mouth water. His muscles were so delectable.  
She began to undress, having an out of body experience, Mileena said; she could feel herself doing it, but she wasn't doing it herself.  
When she was fully undressed, she walked over to the shower, stepping inside. The soap bubbles covered most of his body, so thank goodness; but she grabbed some more soap and rubbed herself down until she was just as covered.  
When Kuai opened his eyes, he nearly jumped away. He looked at her, then at the door, then back to the door. "How did you get here?"  
"Walked in," Kalypso said. She grabbed his arm and began running the scrubbing pad over it. "I was worried. And, everyone else left, so I decided to save water and join you."  
Kuai simply stared at her. Then he smirked and turned around. "You wouldn't mind cleaning my back and my legs for me, would you, Kalypso?"  
She smiled. "With pleasure." She got to work, scrubbing his back, feeling on every available curve. He had put his hands on the shower wall, and was practically presenting his ass to her, so she cleaned it down, and groped it a number of times. Finally, at his legs, she rubbed them down and cleaned them off. Unfortunately, with as many bubbles as there were, she only felt those parts, never really saw them.  
She took off her mask, as it was rather bothersome at this point. Kuai turned back around, and thanked her. And, bubbles and all, he stepped out of the shower, and out of the bathroom ***  
"Once again, let's give a great amount of cheer for our Kage Master!" Shadow said as they enjoyed the banquet thrown in Kalypso's honor. She was loved by so many, but Frost kept giving her a dangerous look.  
She smiled as Tempest rose his glass to her with a smile. Scorpion was getting ready to leave.  
She ran after him, following him out of the Temple. "Hey!" she called. Scorpion turned around. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes, Earthrealm seems to still be fine," Scorpion said. "Do not worry, it will-"  
A blast of ice at Kalypso's feet startled them both. Kalypso and Scorpion jumped away.  
"Traitor!" Frost screamed. She ran at Kalypso with all her might and strength. Still being tired, Kalypso was at a disadvantage. She still fought like an angel in hell, though. Frost created ice claws to form on her fingers, and murmured some curse under her breath. Then she lunged at Kalypso, catching her off guard, but Kalypso reached out with her hand, a blast of energy in it. Frost's swipe caught Kalypso right in the left eye, and Kalypso's blast sent Frost flying.  
The excruciating pain that followed the scratch was unbearable. Kalypso screamed loudly, holding her eye with her hand. Kalypso could feel her tears mingling with her blood, and she began to sob and cry. How much damage Frost had done, she didn't know.  
"What happened?" Sub-Zero called. He was running towards them, with a big bunch of the audience from the battle following him.  
Kuai ran to Kalypso's side, sitting down beside her. "Kalypso, what happened?"  
She fell short of breath, but simply pointed at Frost. "She... Happened."

When Kalypso woke up, that Doctor Frazier was on her eyes again. She opened her right eye, and could see him putting the glowing snow on the left. He saw the alertness in her other eye, and smiled nervously. "Dr. Frazier again."  
Kalypso was scared to ask her next question, but she plunged ahead: "How bad?"  
Dr. Frazier looked at her. "There actually is no damage to your eye. You can see, it's perfectly fine, you can see out of it. However... It turned white."  
"That's not that bad," Kalypso said with a smile. "With the curse she uttered, I thought I'd be blind."  
"You're not, so, good that." Dr. Frazier. "Because there is still a problem."  
Oh shit. "What?"  
"It didn't mess up your eyes at all; but your eye socket is... horribly damaged." Dr. Frazier replied. "Frost destroyed the area outside of your eye. And it won't go away. I've tried placing skin over it; burns off. Tried the best snow we have; doesn't work."  
"Let me see." Kalypso asked fearfully. He handed her a mirror, and she took off her snow.  
What she saw scared her. Her eye was white, but the area around it was slightly red, and there were two scars running down her eye.  
"No... No!" Kalypso dropped the mirror, but it felt out of place. "NOO! My eye!" She began crying again, feeling tears roll down both eyes. No man could ever consider her beautiful.  
"Calm down, it's perfectly-"  
She never heard his next words. She fled. 


	5. The Departure

"Come on Kalypso, please!" Shadow begged as he pounded on the door to the shower room.  
"Just go away!" Kalypso screamed. The water pouring down on her made it difficult for that to get through. "Please, just give me a minute!"  
"Okay... When you get out, please don't do anything stupid."  
Kalypso sat down in the shower, letting the water flow over her. Her eye was a huge imperfection, no one would be able to look past it.  
She finally got out of the shower, dripping wet as she grabbed her towel. She quickly dried herself off.  
Suddenly, the door opened. She covered herself with the towel, only to see Kuai Liang walk in.  
He looked at her, a mess on the ground. "What were you doing? We both know you've already taken a shower."  
He sat next to her, and she turned away. He just smiled. "Kalypso, remember that I have a scar too."  
Kalypso's eye raked his scar. If anything, it made him even more gorgeous. "But yours... It's beautiful, in a way. You'd be incomplete without it. It makes you desirable." Kalypso said.  
Sub-Zero grabbed her chin. "It doesn't matter Kalypso. Scars are a part of us,and the sooner we accept them, the sooner we can begin to love ourselves again."  
Kalypso hung her head. "Fine, but you just can't see, not now."  
Kuai's head hung as well. "Well, alright." And he got up and left.  
***The Next Day***  
Kalypso walked through the Lin Kuei camp, earning stares from everyone. She had changed clothes, but she wore nothing that she used to wear. Now, she wore a blue shirt shaped in an X form with cutouts on every side, and gold strings holding it all up, a black belt with gold strings wrapped around it, a blue skirt of the same color with blue reveal skirts on either side, and a translucent grey fabric around that. She'd also gotten some black stockings, but cut some holes in them, on the right leg, there were gold plated armbands, with metal straps connecting them. One was below her knee, one was on her heel, and one was on the middle of her foot.  
The biggest addition was the black mask. The mask covered her mouth and her eye. And it was magical, impossible to remove unless Kalypso wanted to remove it.  
Kalypso had also cut her hair shorter, to make it mid length. She basically shed her cutie good girl image for a darker, more badass look.  
She walked in to Lin Kuei Temple with the rest of the Clanmasters and Highmasters. The all looked as they filed up the stairs towards him. Frost looked especially angry.  
"You look great," Shadow said. "Digging the new looks."  
She looked at him, and said, "Thank you." And she continued walking up the stairs, 6th in line out of 11.  
Kuai Liang watched them all as they came to a stopping point in front of him. The Highmasters were in front of him, and behind them were the Clanmasters.  
"As I am sure you are all aware, You are going to go to Outworld. There are Kamidogu hidden there, and I need six of you to recover them. That means that one of you will have to go alone."  
"I'll more than-"'Kalypso started, but Kuai Liang silenced her.  
"No. With your recent injury, it might be best for you to travel with more than one person. In fact, you all might need more than one person for backup. I will send three at a time to find two Kamidogu each, there will be four teams, each of you is to find at least one Kamidogu. There are six, so they might as well be with the same person. I will have Snow accompany you all, to make things even. So, teams..."  
He scanned the group, and called Kalypso, Frost, Shimmer, and Terra to the front.  
"Pick your teams. Kalypso, you're first." Kuai Liang said.  
"I pick Tempest and Shadow," Kalypso said.  
Kuai Liang saw them smiling as they walked up to her, and said, "Well, that's not fair to anyone else, and besides, you always work with them; you share a room with them. Choose only one, but you cannot have the other one."  
Kalypso turned around. "Why not?!"  
Kuai Liang looked shocked at her response. "Because I said so. And while you're at it, you can't have either of them."  
She turned back around, wanting to punch something. If she could just get her hands on him, she'd give him some more scars, claw his eye out completely...  
"I pick... Storm." Storm smiled and held her hand out to Kalypso to shake it, but she kept her hands at her sides. Storm looked hurt, and walked behind her.  
"I pick Tempest," Frost said with a smirk.  
Tempest walked behind her, refusing to shake her hand.  
"I pick Tundra."  
"I choose Glacier."  
"I have... Blaze, I guess."  
"I'll take... Shadow." Frost laughed after saying it.  
"Umm, can I refuse a group?" Shadow asked.  
Everyone started laughing, except Kalypso and Sub-Zero. "No,"  
Shadow unhappily trudged over to where Frost stood.  
"I have Snow, when he gets here."  
"Yes! I have Lightning!"  
"Now, go and pack up your food, you will meet back here in a while." Kuai Liang looked at the groups, then noticed Kalypso wasn't even looking at him. He sighed. "Begone."  
Kalypso trudged down the stairs, while everyone else began to chitchat.

"Well, I can use my sorcery to hide our stuff until we need it," Storm said. She noticed Kalypso wasn't listening. "Torrent... Are you alright?"  
Kalypso turned to face her. "I'm sorry... It's not your fault. It's just that I can't believe Frost could be such..."  
"A bitch?" Storm asked. "You're not the first one. Frost and I were really close when we were little, but then, as soon as she heard the word, "Highmaster," she shut me out. She began bullying me, having her little clique, and she never let anyone in."  
"Same here. Frost is considered ambitious, but she's really just Ambitchous." Blaze said. "And we can't let her find those Kamidogu. If we do, she'll hold it over everyone's head."  
Kalypso turned to face them. "You guys are so nice."  
"Yeah. But yeah, you're the first she's attacked or wounded. I don't know why he let her get away with that." Blaze said. "I thought he'd at least put her on probation, but he didn't even do that."  
"It's because she's his little Ice Queen," Storm said. "But no matter, we'll beat her anyways. Right?"  
Kalypso smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"Now. Your resources are in order, correct?" Kuai Liang asked Storm.  
"Yes," Storm said. "We are packed and ready to go."  
Kuai Liang looked at Kalypso. "Are you ready to go?"  
She replied with a mumbled, "Yeah."  
Sub-Zero stared into her right eye for a minute. The look of anger said it all. He looked away. He reported to the middle of the four groups and said, "May you be more stealthy than the night, and more deadly than the dawn."  
They turned around and exited the Lin Kuei Temple.  
"So, we're headed to the Outworld Marketplace," Storm said. "Their main form of commercial input is there. If someone is trying to pick up or sell the Kamidogu, they'll do it there."  
Kalypso nodded, and continued down the path. They were pretty much right next to the other groups.  
"Let's head towards the Outworld portal." Blaze said. "The Lin Kuei have a secret one in the Temple."  
Storm snapped her fingers. "Sure do! Let's go."  
They doubled back around, and all but ran back towards the portal. But when they got there, Sub-Zero came out of the Temple. They hid behind the stair decor, Kalypso and Storm on the left, Blaze on the right.  
He walked down the stairs and started to turn in Blaze's direction, but Storm started humming words, and suddenly, a scream could be heard in the distance.  
Sub-Zero looked at it, and started running in the direction of it. Kalypso couldn't help but stare at his ass as he ran. So hot.  
Storm got up from her hiding spot and ran inside. Kalypso and Blaze followed suit.  
"How'd you do that?" Kalypso asked.  
"I made Frost come in contact with a really huge bear spirit," Storm explained. "She won't be able to sleep for a while."  
Kalypso smiled. That girl was something.  
The kept running up several stairs, and eventually ran into some guards. The guards approached them. "What do you want?"  
"We need access to that portal in that labyrinth," Blaze said. "We're going to Outworld."  
The first guard shook his head. "We can't let you do that."  
"And I can't let the two of you stand in my way," Kalypso said. She generated two ice balls, and threw them at them, freezing their arms to their sides.  
The pushed open the doors and heard the guards calling for help.  
"Do you know your way around the labyrinth?" Storm asked. "Cause-"  
"Let's just split up," Kalypso said. "Keep your hand on the right side of the wall if you don't know your way through." And with that, she sped forward, and hit the first turn.  
"They split up! Find them!" Kalypso could see about 7 of them on her heels. What was so funny was that there was no decoration in the labyrinth. Just solid black walls. There was a torch every 30 or so feet, but that was it.  
She turned around, and blew some ice in the guards' direction. They saw that she was trying to freeze them off, but they grabbed a torch off the wall and burned through it. Kalypso turned back around. "Dammit."  
Then she had an idea. "Flame Storm!" She burned the floor beneath her once she turned the corner. Then she created some vines for the flames to burn, as well as putting some vines all around the wall, so there was no way in.  
She admired her handiwork, and the fact she'd done it in a few seconds, then turned around and ran.  
She kept running, until she saw the familiar blue light of the portal. She ran up, and was shocked to see Storm, frozen up against the wall.  
Then she saw Sub-Zero, throwing an iceball at her.  
She jumped out of the way, then retaliated with a swirl of water, which he froze, then broke. She then jumped off the wall, and kicked hundreds of little icicles at him by freezing the air around her.  
He was cut by a lot of them, but eventually created an ice barrier to stop them. Then he threw the ice barrier at Kalypso, and she created a flame barrier to melt that. Then she used the new water as water whips when she landed. She allowed the water to wrap around her arms, then threw a blast of it at Sub-Zero. As she expected, he froze it. Then she came running for him. Kuai saw her, and attempted to freeze the ground beneath her, but she turned her feet to flame. And so she picked up that water, then freezing it around her body, making a kind of icy armor. Sub-Zero saw this, and also saw that she had swiped her whips at his feet. When he jumped, she used the other one to slap him out of the air and grab him. She let the water wrap around him, and just about consume him. Then she dropped him on the floor, freeing him from the bubble. Then, when she came in for the stab to the shoulder, he controlled her!  
She was stuck in the air, then she realized; She was wearing ice armor.  
He slammed her into the wall, where she fell and stayed.  
"You see, Kalypso, I knew you would come for this portal, wanting the easy way out." Kuai walked over to her. "You played perfectly into my hand."  
"Why... Why do you care what portal we use?" Kalypso asked. She was out of breath.  
"Because it shows how weak you are. You beat up my guards, caused high collateral damage to the Temple, and even weren't above beating me to have the easy way." Sub-Zero stared at her. He grabbed her chin. "I wonder what other types of things you would kill for?"  
Kalypso never had to answer, because a fireball came out of nowhere and blasted him. Kalypso turned; it was Blaze!  
"Looks like your advice helped," Blaze said. He went and grabbed Storm, and walked through the portal. Sub-Zero was about to blast them, but Kalypso froze him completely.  
"There are a lot of things I'd kill for," Kalypso said, then she ran through the portal. 


	6. The Guardians

The portal landed them inside the Outworld Castle. They fell out of the portal in a tired heap of confusion. Somebody had their hand on her face, but she didn't care. She rolled over on her stomach, and said, "Anyone else glad we beat Sub-Zero?"  
Blaze groaned. "Not me. I'm tired after running from those guards. Then I had to lift this one," he pointed to Storm, "to the portal."  
Storm grunted. "Let's get up, before someone spots us here." She stood up, but fell right back over.  
Kalypso thought for a second. "Wait! I can call a spirit friend of mine to get us out of here!"  
Storm looked at her. "You have spirit friends too?"  
"Yeah, just spread all over the realms." Kalypso called out. "Kalani! Kalani, princess of Outworld, help us!"  
Blaze trembled as the wind spun around, and the deceased princess came to life. She looked at Kalypso. "Need a favor?"  
"A huge one, can you transport us three to the Outworld's Finest Hotel? Umm... Room 548, if no one has taken it."  
Kalani nodded. She cracked her fingers and said, "Let us be on our way!" And green magic swirled all around the trio, and they were off.

They landed on the bed in the hotel, feeling the relief of the bed fueling their sleeping desires. At this point, Kalypso was ready to get up.  
"Oh my god, thanks, Kalani," she said, "I'll talk to Kotal Kahn about fixing your chandelier upstairs, or fix it myself."  
Kalani smiled. "That would be perfect, but... Can you... If it's not too much... Maybe talk me up to King Renaldi? He is so hot."  
Kalypso smiled. "Of course. I'll have him sitting up and begging for you when he sees you." And with that, Kalani disappeared.  
Kalypso walked over to the dresser right next to the bed. Surprisingly, her clothes, as well as Kyle, her old mentor's clothes, were still there.  
"Got some clean clothes for you guys," Kalypso said. She picked out a pretty red dress for Storm, but turned it white, to match her style. She threw it at her. "Here."  
Storm caught it, and then widened her eyes. "Ooh, pretty." She climbed over Blaze and went into the far corner of the room to get changed.  
With more rummaging, she found a black suit jacket and some blue jeans with chains on them, as well as a few ties. "Put this on," she said to Blaze.  
"I'm too tired," he said.  
Kalypso frowned. "Okay." She walked over to the bathroom, and started running water in the bathtub, pouring incredible amounts of bubble bath in there. Then, she grabbed Blaze by his collar, and took off all his clothes, except for his underwear.  
"Hey, what the-!" Blaze said, but Kalypso dumped him in the bathtub. Then she grabbed his boxers and pulled them completely off, which was why she put all of the bubbles in there. She threw them away, and grabbed the scrub brush, and scrubbed him head to toe. She just had to feel around, for she didn't wanna touch him. Blaze's shimmering silver eyes were filled with bore and annoyance, as she shampooed and scrubbed his multicoloured hair.  
Then, she evaporated all the water and bubbles, and placed a towel over him, but only for decency, she was drying him off with her water power.  
Then she grabbed new underpants, and slid them on with her eyes closed, then the jeans. Then she opened her eyes, and almost was caught staring at his flawless physique, but slid the white button up shirt on, and buttoned it, then threw the suit jacket on over it.  
Then, she sat him down on the toilet, grabbed some hair gel, and started rubbing the gunk into his brown hair. He simply stared at her as she went to work. She rubbed it this way and that, grabbing a comb she'd left eight months ago. She combed it out, and finally, she was done.  
Then, she dropped the towel, and admired her work. "Voilà," she said.  
Blaze turned around in the mirror, and saw himself. He stared at his hair, looking at it from all angles, them his outfit. Then she looked at his face. "Oh my god, I've never been this clean for a long time."  
Kalypso smiled. "Yes, the bathwater left some dirt at the bottom, but we'll deal with that later."  
Storm looked in from the door, and admired his body. "Wow," she said. "You look good. Can you do my hair, Kalypso?"  
Kalypso nodded. "Hop on up!"

Kalypso dried herself off, and slipped into her dress. She remembered this dress oh so well. Her mother had it made for her so that she would look royal. Gold and silver, she'd loved it.

"And you'll look even more beautiful, Kalypso. Remember this day. Today you will be courted. Desired by millions."  
"Yes, Kalypso, you look so pretty! And you're only 16!"

Her "sisters," Renée and Jelena, goddesses, gave her the dress. It was gorgeous, with jewels on the belt, and a cut along the left side, it was gorgeous.  
She stepped out of the bathroom, and said, "Okay... What do you think?"  
Storm and Blaze turned around, and saw her face for what it was, and said, "It's everything."  
Kalypso smiled. She had undergone a spell to reduce the redness of the scar, but it was still there. It was just two curved lines above her eye, and even now, it looked cartoonist. So now, it was barely noticeable from a distance.  
Storm smiled when she turned. "It is the most beautiful courting dress ever."  
Kalypso smiled. "Well guys, we had better get some sleep. It's a King size, so Blaze, since you usually sleep naked, you can do that, just don't get any ideas of trying to sneak up and hit this ass." She turned around, and changed back into a simple blue shirt and blue skirt, and hung up the dress for tomorrow. "Let's get to sleep."  
Blaze grabbed the cover and let her in. Storm crawled in and turned off the lights. They said their good nights, and fell asleep.

Kalypso woke up to see Blaze with no clothes on about two feet in front of her. She looked at him. He was getting dressed in peace, and putting his clothes in order in the corner on the room, turned away from her.. Without warning, she reached out and smacked his ass.  
He jumped about ten feet in the air, and covered his crotch and turned around. "Was that necessary?"  
She smiled. "Yes it was. You can't have your ass in my face and expect it not to get slapped. Plus, it's beautiful."  
Blaze turned back around. "Well thank you." He got dressed quickly, putting his suit on and trying to get one of his hair follicles to stay in place. Finally he got it.  
Kalypso got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom. After a quick shower, she put on the dress. By this time, Storm was awake, and she took herself a quick shower, then dug around in Kalypso's clothes to find a dress. She found a white dress with red accents, and put it on. It was a casual dress, so she could still run and fight in it.  
"Hey Storm," Kalypso asked. "Can you poof out some food from our pack?"  
Storm nodded, then reached into thin air, but part of her hand disappeared; when she pulled it back, a package of sandwiches came out, with a canteen of water. Kalypso took a sandwich from her, and gulped a bit from that canteen, then rummaged in the drawer beside her and found the huge rolled up bills and dollars she'd hidden there, as well as her wallet. She tossed it to Storm. "Put that in there." Blaze and Storm put them in there, and started eating a sandwich.  
The three of them looked at each other, and a silent message was transfered; I'm ready. They opened the window, and jumped out of it.

Kalypso breathed in the air. She remembered the smells of home, of the Outworld Marketplace. Then she had an idea.  
She closed her eyes, praying to her mother. And surprisingly, she answered.

"Yes, Kalypso?" she answered. She smiled at her, sitting in the pool of crystals.  
"Yeah mom... I need your help." Kalypso bowed to her.  
"Well, I need to give you something, sweet girl." She opened her hand, and a necklace with a large diamond on it appeared. "It will guide you towards whatever you seek; just throw it into the sky, or holding it in your hand will suffice."  
Kalypso smiled as she took it from her hands. "Thank you."  
She nodded. "And, here, kneel before me." Kalypso kneeled before her mother.  
"I have neglected for so long this ritual," she said. "But now, I will invoke your powers through the Awakening." She started shimmering when she spoke her last word.  
Kalypso felt her finger touch her scalp and forehead, and they both began shimmering. Kalypso could feel her power strengthen as she shimmered. When she opened her eyes, her mother had started to return to her original form.  
Her mother looked upon her. "And, one last thing; your scar."  
Kalypso hung her head.  
"I think it looks intriguingly beautiful," she said. "But if you want to remove it, you simply must do a Banishing Spell."  
Kalypso groaned. "That was it?!"  
"No," she said. "I made it so, just now. Now. Go back to your friends, Kalypso. And remember, I am proud of you."

She opened her eyes again, and saw that Storm was staring at her. "How long?"  
"About 7 seconds, but you started glowing a little."  
She laughed. "Well, no matter. We have this!" She grabbed the necklace from around her neck, and showed Blaze and Storm.  
Blaze gasped. "Is that a Seeking Gem!?"  
She nodded, unwrapping it from her neck, and saying, "Kamidogu of Earthrealm!"  
The gem shimmered, and started glowing; then it pointed northeast of where they were standing. "Then I guess we're headed that way," Blaze said. They started running after it.

The crystal kept pointing northeast. Then, after they left the Outworld Marketplace, the gem pointed directly east. Well, to their east was a huge building, large and forebearing. It was black, with tons of green, lush vines over it; it was in a jungle. Right outside the Outworld Market there was a jungle, and they had walked in.  
"Well, let's go," Blaze said. "But be quiet."  
They heard a sound, someone walking behind them. They started climbing up some trees to evade them. They climbed up to the canopy, so they couldn't be seen. They saw someone wearing a red hood and clothing walking, holding a bag of... something.  
They looked around, and sank down into a tree, by dropping down and crawling directly through the base of one that was right next to the house.  
Kalypso stared. Illusion Magic? Maybe.  
Kalypso jumped from the top of the tree, and landed safely through her newfound ability to control the air molecules around her, slowing her descent.  
Blaze and Storm had to climb down the tree, and by this time, Kalypso had already run around the house, looking for more openings. If the person had used that entrance, then there was a likely chance they'd closed it behind them.  
She used her sense of detection, which wasn't really a sense, more like echolocation with air, but she found seven, but chose the one closest to her.  
"Hey guys!" Kalypso said. "In here!" She pointed to a pile of leaves, and decided to try and move it with her powers. They moved, and yes, there was a trapdoor.  
Kalypso opened it, seeing there was space enough to walk standing straight up. She used her detection powers to "see" inside the chamber. It was about twenty feet in, and opened right under a really big room, probably the living room or foyer.  
"Guys! Let's all choose a different opening," she said. "I found seven, this is one."  
"What are some others?" Blaze asked.  
"There's one up there," Kalypso pointed at the side of the house where a series of small holes were. "Then there's one under the mat at the front of the house. And one in the very center of that tree," Kalypso said. "The one that person used is blocked off."  
Storm nodded. "I'll take the mat, Blaze, you take the side of the house, Kalypso, you have the leaves."  
Kalypso nodded, and saw Blaze jump from tree to tree to get to the top of the house, then opened that side of the house. Damn, he had a nice ass.  
Kalypso then dropped in through her entrance, and closed it behind her. She took a few steps forward, taking note of the length of the chamber. There was no more help now. If she failed, she could die, or have Blaze or Storm killed. She trudged forward with a new sense of determination.  
She opened the trapdoor when she got to the end of her trail, and was in shock.  
Dust was on everything like dirty snow, not a foot print anywhere, dust bunnies the size of bowling balls tumbled across the floor, free papers piled up to the letter box, and went all the way to the foot of the rough wooden stairs, old tea cups lay on a coffee table covered with dried up dust, dust covered mirrors, smell of mildew, stale air, air thick with dust, shafts of light bursting through gaps in the boarded up window, absolute silence, not even the hum of a refrigerator, the house's only occupants weaved their webs between the spindles of the stair banisters and from the ceiling to the wall, old cobwebs billowed in the draft. Disgusting.  
She got completely up as quickly as she could. She closed the trapdoor as quickly as she could, and used her echolocation powers. Blaze was upstairs, and Storm was in a room not too far from her own.  
She saw Storm was in the room adjacent to the room where the person was. She knew she wouldn't go in alone, so she headed up the stairs towards Blaze.  
When she got there, she could"see" him, and she spoke. "Blaze?"  
She saw him nod. Kalypso walked over to him, and grabbed his arm. "Storm is downstairs. Let's go."  
They tip toed forward, and Kalypso saw Storm was waiting. She and Blaze made it into the room with her, and she tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and mouthed, "Kalypso?"  
Kalypso tapped one more time. Then she pulled her back with her.  
They waited until they were all away, then Kalypso spoke. "Guys, we need to go in with power. Blaze, you sneak in through the entrance behind it, I'll come in from above, and Storm, you try and get a hold on her. If you can't... Fight her."  
They both nodded, and Kalypso hugged both of them. Then she explained part two.

Kalypso got right above her person, looking down upon it. It was a she, but she was very unobservant. Now was the perfect time.  
She dropped from the sky. The girl didn't expect it, so when she felt 120 pounds of weight drop on her, she was surprised. Kalypso gave the signal. "Ne grona tay!"  
Blaze and Storm came in fast, grabbing two of her arms as she struggled. Then... She disappeared!  
"What happened?" Kalypso asked then, she was kicked in the head. She turned and saw... Skarlet!?  
Kalypso got back up, saying, "Get her!"  
They both charged her, Storm and Blaze both, but she jumped out of the way, and came for Kalypso.  
Time slowed down, quite literally. Kalypso saw Skarlet coming, and decided to act.  
Kalypso touched her fingers together, and saw them sparkle with a blue light. Then, she did several twirls and spins, which didn't register with several people's minds, and then, she jammed her finger in her mouth, breaking through her mask.  
Time sped back up. Skarlet was screaming as her face started turning blue, following the rest of her body. She was suspended in midair when she was fully frozen.  
"A Deep Freeze," Blaze said. "Bravo."  
Kalypso nodded, then said, "Where are the Kamidogu?"  
"I would ask you the same thing," Frost said.  
Kalypso turned around, seeing Tempest, Frost, and Shadow standing in the doorway. They were carrying a black bag; at least, Frost was. She dropped it on the table, and two fell out.  
"Where are the other four?" She asked. "I know you have em, Kalypso."  
Kalypso spotted a black bag, at the spot Kalypso had been standing. She picked it up... And... One two three... Three Kamidogu.  
Frost eyed the bag. "Give it to me."  
Kalypso shook her head. "Hell no. You didn't beat up a dozen guards, fight your way through a labyrinth, find your way to this forest, find a way in, take down Skarlet, and get these bad boys. You're not having them."  
"Yes. Yes I am." And with that, she threw an ice ball at Kalypso.  
Kalypso caught it with her hands, throwing the bag to Blaze. "Big mistake." She crushed the ball to snow. Then she threw a series of flame balls at Frost.  
Frost created a shield but it was barely enough to hold them back. Soon, the overrode it.  
She was blasted back. Kalypso frowned. "Why do you have to be such a bitch?" She gestured to Blaze to hand the Kamidogu back to her, which he did. "Leggo." She brushed past Shadow and Tempest, who didn't say a word.

"So, we have the Earthrealm, NetherRealm, and Chaosrealm Kamidogu," Kalypso eyed the gems. "I thought Shujinko destroyed them."  
Storm shook her head. "Apparently not."  
"Which Kamidogu did Frost have?" Blaze asked.  
"She had Orderrealm and Outworld's," Kalypso said. "So all that's left is the Edenian Kamidogu."  
She pulled out her Seeking Gem. "Edenian Kamidogu!"  
Surprisingly, the Gem pointed behind them. Towards the black house.

They went in the house again, when the Gem started glowing really bright. It was shimmering bright, meaning that it was...  
Kalypso looked up and there it was!  
"Yeah!" Kalypso said. Blaze was already climbing up. It was inside the middle of the top doorframe of the entrance of the house, on the opposite side of it. There were 7 holes, and the Edenian Kamidogu was in the sixth one.  
"Hey Kalypso," Shadow said. She turned around. He was standing there, and he had the Kamidogu in his hand. "Did you find the seventh one?"  
"No," she said. "And we can't. It's Shinnok's."  
"Oh well, we're gonna chill out. Here." He tossed the Kamidogu to her, and she caught them. "Take those to Sub-Zero."  
Kalypso smiled. "I'll tell him you found em. How did you find them?"  
"They were on this guy with a lot of gauntlets on," he said. "He had them in his hand, and was headed here, so we followed where he was going."  
"Oh okay," Kalypso said. "Well bye." She headed up to where the opening with the leaves were.

They ran with all of their speed. They had all six Kamidogu, four of which they found.  
"Most successful mission ever!" Storm said. She rushed towards the Outworld Marketplace.  
Kalypso nodded. They needed to make it to the Outworld Marketplace, and portal to Earthrealm, and give the Kamidogu back.  
They finally arrived at the place, and she had Storm grab her wallet.  
They walked into "Portality: All Your Transportation Needs." The man there smiled and greeted them.  
"Where you wanna go?" He asked with a smile.  
"We wanna-" Blaze was cut short by a bunch of screams. He turned, as they all did. Thy saw a big blue dog shaped monster running towards them, screaming.  
"Well... Just wait a second," Storm said. "Let's get it."

Kalypso jumped up into the air, jumping on top of the 27 foot tall monster. Blaze tried burning it, jetting enormous flames from his hands, and Storm tried electrocuting it, but it wouldn't die. Kalypso tried freezing it, but it wouldn't stop moving!  
The shoppers cheered them on. Kalypso yelled at the others, as she was being jarred around furiously. "I'm gonna try something!"  
She grabbed onto one of it's ears, and used her mother's powers to amplify her voice.  
"SIT BOY!"  
The animal fell over, screaming in agony, as Kalypso screamed into its ear.  
Kalypso smiled, but frowned as she was flung into the air. She slowed her descent by controlling the air around her, again, but she screamed as the monster charged for her and swallowed her whole!

She screamed as she fell into the animal's mouth, sliding down its throat. She fell into a pool of slime that absolutely reeked.  
She held her arm. It was fine, but it hurt.  
She was floating in a pool of greenish-yellow... Ish. She stood up, seeing the tongue moving way above her. She could tell that the monster was standing still at this point, since she wasn't sloshed all around.  
She conjured her mother's powers, again. "Mother... Give me... The strength... And the power... To... Break... FREE!"  
She spun around, balling her fists together and closing her eyes, concentrating furiously on breaking out. She could feel wisps of energy forming off of her body, and she could tell that she was glowing dynamically. She opened her eyes, and she saw the animal had opened its mouth, for the energy was pouring out.  
"SUPERNOVA!" Kalypso screamed.

When Kalypso woke up, Blaze was standing over her. Storm and Tempest sat on the bench next... Bench?  
She looked up. Blaze saw her movement, and smiled. "Welcome back, Kalypso."  
Tempest and Storm walked over and said their greetings.  
"How long was I out?" Kalypso asked.  
They looked at each other, then said, "About 8 hours."  
Kalypso got up, looking around. "Did the Kamidogu get here?" She asked.  
"Oh yeah," Storm said. "All six of them. Sub-Zero has them all."  
Kalypso stood up, getting out of bed. She noticed that no one else was around; no doctors, no staff, nothing.  
"Why is everyone gone?" Kalypso asked.  
"Because when you subdued that monster... Five followed us here," Tempest said. "Everyone else is down fighting those monsters."  
"The Kamidogu Guardians!" Kalypso said. "Oh yes!"  
Kalypso jumped out of the room, running down to where the noise was. The three people followed her, and she could hear everyone screaming and yelling.  
She ran outside, where everyone was throwing things at the guardians. As she suspected, an orange and black one, a blue one, a green one with blue patches, a fellow and white one, a purple one with large swatches of light purple, and a red one.  
"Stop!" Kalypso screamed. Everyone at once turned to look at her.  
She walked over to Kuai Liang, who was holding the Kamidogu. "Give them to me," she said.  
"Torrent, you've only-"  
She took them from him, and walked up to the Guardians. They all stared at her, bowing and sitting as she approached them. She saw them all, looking upon her.  
"Guardians, I present to you, the Kamidogu which have been stolen from you all. Having retrieved them, I shall return them to their rightful owners; you."  
She jumped up, floating towards the blue one. She held out the Kamidogu of Orderrealm to it, and it ate it.  
It shimmered, and disappeared.  
She flew over to the purple one, throwing out the Kamidogu of Outworld to it, and it ate its as well.  
She gave all of the Guardians their respective Kamidogu, and they disappeared. When she finished, she flew back down to earth.  
The crowd just stared with awe as she walked back towards the Lin Kuei Temple without a sweat. Even Kuai Liang was surprised.  
She walked inside, and headed for her room. 


	7. The Question

"How did you know that they just wanted to protect the Kamidogu?" Shadow asked her when she was inside her room.  
"Well, my mother created them, of course. She had visions of a Dragon King, Onaga, rising and trying to take them. Therefore, she resolved to create beings who could protect them. Indestructible, and only able to be controlled by her, and, now that she Awoke me, myself, they could not be used by said Dragon King." Kalypso explained.  
Tempest was still in awe. "So... They're indestructible?"  
She nodded. "I'm surprised that the Guardians even showed themselves. They usually... Oh! Yes! They were trying to summon her! Okay.  
"So they must have been trying to summon my mother. That house, it used to be were Shujinko hid the Kamidogu before he tried to destroy them. He kept them so that he could go into any realm he wanted. But what you could do also is summon ancient deities and form them in human form."  
Tempest stared at her. "Okay. I don't get it, but yeah. I'm gonna take a shower."  
Kalypso laughed. "Okay, Tempest." Then she climbed back into her bed.  
Almost immediately, a Lin Kuei servant came to the door, and said, "Torrent? The Grandmaster wishes to see you."  
"Okay," Kalypso said. Then she followed him down to Sub-Zero.

When she was finally led to her point, she was led to the outside, where a table and a kettle with teacups were.  
She looked at the teacups with disgust.  
She turned around, seeing no one. Maybe he'd asked her to come out just to spite her.  
Finally, he arrived. He bowed to her, then took his seat on the other side of the table. "I am glad you came, Torrent," he said. "For a while I thought you would not come." He gestured to a chair. "Please. Sit."  
Kalypso looked him in the eyes, and sat down in her chair.  
Kuai sighed a large breath, and began to speak again. "For a while, I had been plagued with visions of a woman who would come to the Lin Kuei, and would serve the clan," he said. "She would burn with the intensity of one thousand suns, and be strong, powerful, and invincible. She would eventually show me the way to be humble in my pursuits."  
Kalypso just stared at him. She had an idea where this was going...  
"Kalypso... You are more than a Clanmaster. You are the most powerful Lin Kuei to have inhabited our grounds. You have exceeded expectations to the fullest. Which is why I must ask you a qu-"  
Sub-Zero was cut short by a blast of ice. He jumped out of the way, but he turned and saw Frost. "You can't do this! That is MINE!"  
Kalypso turned to Sub-Zero. "I'll handle her."  
"Be my guest," Kuai said.  
Kalypso ran at Frost, ignoring the ice crystals she threw her way. She jumped up, and grabbed Frost by the neck with her legs, tying her ankles around, and flipping herself and Frost onto the ground. Then, she used an iceball to freeze her instantly.  
She stood up, impressed with her work. Kuai stared at her, then said, "Well done, Kalypso."  
She nodded, then said, "What do you want to say?"  
Sub-Zero shook his head. "I think we should go into the woods for this."

They traveled deep into the Lin Kuei Forest, walking along, admiring the vegetation of the night, the moon illuminating everything.  
"So, Kalypso... Again, I wanted to ask you a question," he said.  
"Ask away," Kalypso replied. "You're killing me."  
Kuai smiled, then took a deep breath. "Kalypso... Would you be my fellow Grandmaster?"  
Kalypso turned back to face him, just staring at him. "But I thought there was only one. And... Why me?"  
The elder ice wielder turned to look at her. "Why you? Perhaps it is because I am intrigued by your power. Perhaps I feel you are the most suited for it. Or..." Kuai trailed off.  
Kalypso was practically squealing with need. "Why?"  
"Because I love you," he said, turning to face her.  
Kalypso's heart rate picked up. She got a little scared. Kuai Liang, master of ice, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, and all around sex god wanted to love her, of all people. All of a sudden, she turned to face him.  
She slipped her hands into his shirt and lightly raked her nail over his skin. His body tightened as he moved one hand up to her head and pulled her in tighter. Kuai's other hand was under her dress against her bare skin. His hand was cold and his touch melted her. As they kissed she continued to caress his back. He moved both his hands under her dress as he moved his kiss to her neck. Her juices flowed from her throbbing opening. Kalypso's mind filled with undesirable thoughts. She wanted to feel him inside of her. She wanted his shaft pumping in and out of her tight muscles. She could feel the warm, wetness of her hormones flowing out of her. She wished it was covering his face while she had his dick deep in her throat.  
She moaned deeply, feeling him press her up against a tree, lifting her up above him. Her hands scrambled for something to grab on, reaching his back and digging red grooves into. Kuai forgot of this pain, and only of the woman in front of him. Finally, after what felt like a hour, h let her down again.  
She moved her hands down to the front of his pants. She could not take anymore. As she began removing his pants she lowered herself down the front of his body, almost covering her mouth in shock. She wasn't precise, but he was huge, probably a twelve, hard and ready for her.  
She glanced her eyes toward him as she felt a slight shiver come from his body. She began to caress his nuts with one hand as she moved the other one to his shaft. She began working her hand up and down. She slowly began to increase her speed. She wanted to taste him. She wanted him to cum inside her. She could feel his knees getting weak. She began rubbing his nuts with her hand as she slid his dick deep into her hand.  
Suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her up to him. He wrapped his hand into her hair and slightly pulled causing her head to lean backward. He kissed her with deep passion. She knew what he was wanting and the wetness between her legs let her know she wanted it too. He slipped his other hand down into her dress and quickly found her clit. As he massaged her clit she wrapped her hand around his arm. He found the bottom of her dress, and pulled it up. She slid it up off her round butt.  
As he lowered his body toward the path under them he tugged her down with him. He gently laid her down on the hiking path. He pushed her dress up to her neck and ran his tongue along the mounds that peered out from her bra. His hand caressed across her stomach down to her bare pelvic. He worked his fingers over her clit and into her soaked pussy opening. She sighed as he inserted his finger deep into her pussy. Her juices flowed heavier now as she ran her nails over his back. He worked another finger deep into her and began moving them in and out of her tight pussy. Her back arched and she moaned loudly as her pussy muscles tightened down on his fingers. She reached down to find his shaft. His cock twitched as she grabbed it.  
"What are you waiting for?" Kalypso asked, nearly out of breath. She stared at him, her eyes gazing into his, mumbling only what a man of his caliber would understand: "Finish me."  
Sub-Zero smiled at her and replied, "Yes, I suppose I will." Picking her up again, he pressed her back up against the tree,  
Sucking in a sharp breath she bent her head to watch his cock drive into her, impaling itself inside her core. Moving slowly, the head pressed through, slowly making it to the back of her being. Her fingers clutched his biceps, needing to steady herself. His knees bent, pushing himself into her.  
She reached her arms above her head, grasping onto the tree. Her breasts bouncing, inviting him to suck them. He pushed the dress over her breasts and took a nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue over it, making it pucker between his lips.  
Her eyes met his, their hunger for each other impossible to appease. Sweat mixed with light drops of dew falling from the night sky covered their bodies. His tongue licked at the glistening coat of moisture covering her bare shoulder. The moon illuminated this forbidden dance for dominance deep within the woods.  
She pulled him closer to her as he moved faster and faster, bringing his lips to hers. They kissed again, their tongues swirling together, sharing saliva. Kalypso moaned as he began driving himself in faster than ever, bringing her to the brink of orgasm. She started moaning as she began to empty, spilling her contents out. Sub-Zero pulled out of her, and began stroking himself.  
Kalypso got on her knees, and crawled over to him. She grabbed his cock, nervously guiding it into the back of her throat. Sub-Zero moaned as she licked the tip of his head, then as he began squirting on her face as she let it squirt over her.  
Kalypso felt him finish all over her face, tasting a small amount of it on her tongue.  
Sub-Zero sank to the ground, sinking down in exhaustion. Kalypso used her powers to clean her body, cleaning all dirt, cum, and rain from her body. Kalypso fell on top of him, her head lying on his chest, her fingers roaming his perfectly toned chest.  
"So... Is that a yes?" Kuai Liang asked, his icy blue eyes gazing into hers.  
Kalypso looked into his eyes. She gazed up at the man she would spend the rest of her life with if she said yes. She gazed into the eyes of the man she would be partner to if she spoke. She looked to the man she could have forever if she poke one word.  
She said Yes. 


	8. The Coronation

Kalypso walked up to her room, smiling when she thought back to her escapade with Kuai Liang. She loved him, she gave her virginity to him, so of course she would become his Grandmaster. She climbed up the stairs, walking up to her room, and was about to knock on the door, when she heard noises.  
"Uhh! Oh yah! Faster, Shadow... Yes, go deeper! Fuck me harder, Shadow! Harder, drive it in deeper!"  
Kalypso was taken aback... That voice sounded like Tempest! She stayed at the door, listening to the noises, until she just burst in.  
She watched as Shadow and Tempest laughed at her. They were both fully clothed, and they were pointing in her direction, laughing. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. Oh my god." She walked over to her bed, starting to get in, when Shadow asked her, "So what did Sub-Zero want?"  
Kalypso looked at him, and said, "Oh, he asked me to become his Grandmaster," she said, as if it were nothing, getting into bed. She turned the other way and started smiling.  
Tempest took a deep breath. "Did you say yes!?" he inquired.  
"Well, yeah," Kalypso said. "Frost interrupted us, but I still got the spot."  
"But... Why you?" Shadow asked. "You've barely been here a year. The rest of us have trained, years upon years, to have the chance to maybe be his Grandmaster... But you've come in for 9 months, and he's already chosen you. I'm sorry, but that's some bullshit. I mean, you're a fresh NOBODY from nowhere! What could he really see in you?"  
Kalypso stared at him, then just turned around and turned her lights off. "Goodnight, I'm tired."  
Shadow and Tempest looked at each other, then they went to sleep.

When Kalypso woke up, there was no one around. She got up, stretching her legs and rubbing her eyes, then climbed out of bed. Then she dressed herself in her ninja outfit and headed downstairs.  
When she arrived in the Lin Kuei Temple, there were people walking around, talking. She walked into the room on the very right side of of the stairs to the Lin Kuei Temple. There she found Kuai waiting for her, with all the other Highmasters and Clanmasters.  
"Hello, Kalypso," he said. "I am glad you're here. Now, we can begin the ceremony."

She was rushed up to her room with Storm to put on a dress. "What are you gonna wear?" Storm asked.  
Kalypso thought for a second, then snapped her fingers. "I got the greatest one." She dug through her clothes.  
Finally she found the dress.  
It was a blue and white dress, with a belt of flowers around the waist. She smiled and she saw that her dress could fit perfectly.  
She began to cleanse her hair once she got in the shower. She washed her hair, cleaning it up considerably. She put the most expensive shampoos and conditioners in her hair, cleaning it to a silky shine. Then, when she dried her hair, she realized his long it was. It was at her back, so she put a flower in the top to decorate it.  
Then she started cleaning out her body, getting all disgusting minerals and dirt off of her body. She then applied a thin layer of glitter to her hair and body. After that, she put on her dress.  
"How do I look," she asked Storm after she finished.  
"You look stunning," Storm said. Then she raised her eyebrow. "Why'd he choose you of everyone to be his Grandmaster?"  
Kalypso shook her head. "I honestly don't have an idea, but I guess because Frost was supposed to be it, but he doesn't trust her." Kalypso fiddled with her hair, then said, "Okay, I'm ready."  
Storm lead her to the room the ceremony was going to be held in. It was really far away from her square, deeper into the Lin Kuei Temple than she had ever made voyeurs to, including the portal to Outworld. They made it to the door, and walked in, Sub-Zero already there.  
The room was blue, with glass covering the entire ceiling. There was glass everywhere, glass seats, glass tables, glass podium, even glass statues.  
Kuai beckoned for Kalypso to come forward. He was dressed in different clothing, his combat gear (Sub-Zero MKX Default w/o mask).  
Kalypso walked up to the stage, and stood before him. He smiled and said, "Today we are linked forever. You will be Lin Kuei, now and ever. Are you sure?"  
Kalypso looked at him. "Yes, Grandmaster."  
During the course of 5 minutes, a line of people filed in and took seats. Seven Clanmasters, three Highmasters all sat before her, as well as the rest of the Lin Kuei.  
As the doors closed, Kuai Liang began to speak. "Welcome, again, to the Coronation of the Grandmaster. I have chosen a Minor Grandmaster to serve beside me, who will potentially take over when I die, and will conduct all areas of activity where I see fit."  
Kuai Liang picked up a shining crown, which was made of what was probably gold, with a diamond in the middle.  
"This I will bestow upon her, to show that she is my Grandmaster. Now, Kalypso-Khristella Renaldi Layla di Konstellata, please come."  
Kalypso stood up, and walked towards Kuai Liang. Her dress swayed with every movement, shimmering bright.  
She stopped before Sub-Zero, stopping right before him.  
He spoke again. "Kalypso, do you swear to uphold the Lin Kuei honor forever, to live by its principles, and to serve the Clan, with your life, if required?"  
Kalypso closed her eyes. "Yes I do."  
Sub-Zero spoke again. "Will you care for each Lin Kuei member as if they were your own family, cherishing each and every one?"  
Kalypso thought to Frost for a second. She was eternally spiteful... But she could deal with her. "Yes, I shall."  
He smiled. "Then, today, you shall henceforth be known as Grandmaster Torrent, or Grandmaster Kalypso from now on." He lowered the crown to her head, placing it with her hair. She looked up at him, and smiled. He nodded back to her, and she turned around. "Now, cheer for our new Grandmaster!"  
The crowd broke into applause and cheer as she looked upon them. She smiled as she saw the Clanmasters clapping for her, as well as the Highmasters; all except Frost. Kalypso stared at her, as Frost looked at her.  
She clouded her eye with evil thoughts and feelings. She showed Frost visions of death, massacre, and suffering. All in her own eyes, she showed Frost what she could invoke, if she wanted to. Soon, Frost turned away.  
She rejoiced in the happiness that the Lin Kuei had in store for her, and smiled to herself. "I've done it." 


End file.
